Lucina/Fates Quotes
First visit *''Corrin receives Lucina's gift.'' Second Visit Third Visit Princess Lucina Vs. Odin :Odin: It can't be...Lucina?! What are YOU doing here?! :Lucina: What?! Owain? What a surprise to see you here! :Odin: Whoa, whoa! Shhh... I don't go by that name here. I'm Odin. To barge in like this—just like old times. So very like you, Lucina... Hmm. How odd. :Lucina: Huh? What's wrong? :Odin: What's wrong? My eyes have opened! You're not the Lucina I know at all! :Lucina: Are you acting? So very like you too, Owain—I mean, Odin. :Odin: ... Very well—it seems you know me. And it seems I know you. I'll content myself with that for now. Regardless... I'll ask you not to slip up on the matter of my name again. In this world, I am known as a mighty hero, shrouded in shadow. My enemies tremble at the sound of my full name, Odin Dark! Commit that name to mem— :Lucina: Right! I'll do just that, Owain. So, have you named any more special moves? It's been forever since I've seen your Sacred Stones attack! :Odin: What?! Give a guy time to finish his big intro, will you?! Vs. Laslow :Laslow: Hm? Why, behold a fair maiden standing near! Care to chat? How about we slip off for a lovely stroll—just you and I. :Lucina: Inigo?! :Laslow: Huh? Lucina?! :Lucina: Right! Yes! It's me! But why are you in this world? :Laslow: Why? I could ask the same of you! By the by, could you do me the favor of not calling me by...that name? :Lucina: Ever the man of intrigue, aren't you? Oh, you haven't changed a bit. And to be asked off for a dalliance with you—how flattering. Tell you what. If you win, I'll gladly go off with you. :Laslow: Hmm. Really, Lucina? You're not just toying with me? All right then. I'll win that stroll fair and square. I do have a few questions I'd like to put to you in private. Are you truly the Lucina I know? You're as beautiful as she... :Lucina: I didn't quite catch that. :Laslow: Never mind. Brace yourself, fair maiden of mystery! Vs. Selena :Lucina: What? Is that you, Severa? :Selena: Yikes! Lucina?! What are you doing here—I mean, in this world? :Lucina: It's the strangest thing, really. I felt a mysterious call... Then suddenly I wasn't where I was. I was here instead. :Selena: Huh? That couldn't be any less clear. Are you being straight with me? Hey! Where's everyone else? Did they come too? Huh. Hold on. :Lucina: What? Something wrong, Severa? :Selena: You're...you're not the Lucina I knew. You look exactly like her, but... Is this some sort of ploy? Are you working for our enemies? Nah, I take it back. I can tell that you're some sort of Lucina... :Lucina: Huh? None of that made any sense. Say that again, Severa? :Selena: Whatever. Not like I haven't battled fiends that looked like friends before. Back where I'm from anyway... As for now, prepare to fight. Lucina or sorta Lucina—I'll take you down! :Lucina: What a thing to say, Severa! :Selena: Ha! It's been a while since I heard myself called by that name. But from here on out, you'll use the name I go by here... Selena! Now, don't forget it! My Castle Armory Rod/Staff Shop Accessory Shop Help Description A visitor from a very combative world. Apparently, she's some kind of royalty. Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Have faith!" *"Stay strong!" *"Together!" *"They won't harm you!" *"I'm by your side." *"Seize the chance." *"I'm right here!" *"Be ready!" *"Now!" *"It's all right!" Attack Stance *"Take this!" *"You're mine!" *"Forget about me?" Guard Stance *"Whatever it takes. *"I'll keep you safe!" *"Get back!" Critical/Skill *"Hope will never die!" *"I say when it ends!" *"I challenge my fate!" *"You will not stop me!" Defeated Enemy *"There we are." *"Good!" *"Whatever it takes." *"I'm so sorry." **giggle* **sigh* Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed *"You have my gratitude." Defeated by Enemy *"Must I...fall here...?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes